Secrets Comes With A Bite
by StarReader2009
Summary: Elena's secret may be exposed to the people she cares about. Her secret that she has kept since she was 15 years old. When her past comes back for her help to track a nearby mutt in the territory, how will Mystic Falls react? Crossover with Syfy's Bitten and inspired by kira66 "families".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

For a long time now I've been having these ideas where a whole new side of Elena emerges during TVD 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons. I'm gonna try my hand at it but this is going to be different. I was inspired to do this story from author, **kira66** whose OUAT story **families** is a crossover with a syfy series called Bitten. This is my take but a crossover with TVD.

I hope to keep Elena's personality the same while at the same time merging with Bitten's Elena. I hope at least some of you like this story. I keep saying "I hope...", I just realized that. Enjoy!

~.~.~.~

Elena hesitantly watched Elijah drink the champagne. Despite letting Esther use her blood to link the Originals, Elena felt incredibly guilty about tricking Elijah after intrusting her with the ability to tell him the truth. At the same time, she's glad to see from the corner of her eye Klaus drinking the champagne as well.

Suddenly she felt her spine shiver and the hair on her arms raise. She breathed out a shaky sigh, clenching her grip slightly on her drink. Closing her eyes, Elena's vision began to shift here and there.

"Elena," she faintly heard Elijah's voice call to her as she tensed slightly, her body shaking as her bones fought back at her will.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go," she shakily said, handing her drink to Elijah who watched her in confusion and concern as she hurriedly walked away from him.

"Elena," she heard Damon's voice and footsteps behind her. She quickly turned to look at him to see him holding her shawl.

"Did you get what you want?" He asked and Elena swallowed, trying her best to reign in the change.

She sighed. "Actually yes."

"Good then you can tell me on the way home. We're leaving." Damon grabs her by the arm and whirls around to face the doors.

"No, Damon, let go of me," Elena growled slightly as her reflexes and anger came at her in waves from being manhandled. Damon let her go in silent frustration and she sighed as her anger ebbed slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan," Elena started to apologize quietly but he interrupted her.

"It hasn't been a plan. You shouldn't even be here," he hissed back at her.

"Look, Damon, do you think I like going behind your back? Or for even being here? I don't." She felt her hand shaking so she clenched it. "Damon, this isn't good time to talk about this."

"Look I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap about you anymore," he whispered to her frustratingly.

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan," Elena is starting get angry again at Damon.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you," Damon declared.

"Well then maybe that's the problem," Elena snapped at him and walked away from him, grabbing her shawl from his grasp as she hears Caroline ask Matt's whereabouts.

She quickly walked into the living room which was vacant and leaned on the wall. She quietly gasped in pain she lifted her hand to her eyesight to see it start to shift only to shift back to normal.

Her mind raced with ideas of how to escape when suddenly she hears a loud crash outside, thanks to her heightened hearing, followed by the sound of a neck being snapped.

She quickly wraps the shawl around her, racing as fast as she could to the front doors where Elena sees the Originals starting to gather at and she stops before the steps to see Stefan standing in front of Damon who is standing over one of the originals, Kol's, she thinks his name is, limp body.

"Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem." Damon stares meaningfully at Elena who normally would have felt guilty, only felt anger at that moment as the beast inside her growled at him.

Damon turned away from his gathered audience just as Elena took a step after him when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Elena," a voice sounded out interrupted her movements.

She spun around, her eyes alight with re-found anger only to die down somewhat at the sight of one of her pack mate's face.

"Logan," she breathed out as she looked with wide eyes at the older man who looked back at her with sternness etched onto his every feature.

"Go home, Elena," Logan urged the girl who stood stock still, staring at him in shock. "_Go_. I'll meet you there." And reluctantly Elena walked down the entrance steps, her body shaking from preventing the change and quickly ran towards her car.

She cries out in pain, putting her weight against a nearby car. She quickly followed back to where her car is parked and unlocked the backseat door. She quickly unwrapped her shawl, placing it in the back seat. This is followed by her heels, her dress, her gloves, and her undergarments.

Elena screamed loudly in agonizing pain as her bones began to crack and shift into a new structure and hair and fangs begin to come out. She screamed until only a howl was heard throughout the parking lot.

Elena peeked around the cars from left to right, seeing Stefan's worried figure looking for her. Elena quickly ran out as fast as she can and into the woods.

In the car, Elena's phone lights up with a notification about a text with only two words: _Call home._

~.~.~.~

Author's Note:

Short chapter! I know but I'm hoping that I'll get the second chapter up soon which will probably be today or tomorrow and should be longer. But I have a busy upcoming week so I might be a bit slow or lose inspiration. On occasion though I regain inspiration eventually.

My plan is that I'm going to keep both plots but it seems that I'm going to follow the Bitten series plot more often. I'm also going to divide parts just so as to keep up with Bitten and not write one whole episode in one chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter despite the length so please review this story and keep it positive please although constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Here is the second chapter! Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll! I don't own anything! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Should be longer or at least longer than the previous. I would like to thank those of you whose reviewed, favorite, and followed my story so far. Here are some questions that were asked from your reviews so far.

**Beachgirl97:** **I do plan to reveal Elena's backstory of how she became a werewolf. I have in mind to keep it close to the Bitten storyline both the show and the book, but more the show than anything. But I think it's going to be awhile before we get to her backstory.**

I hope you continue reading this story and enjoy it.

~.~.~.~

The next morning out in the woods, Elena quickly jogged to her house in wolf form around to the backyard where she could see Logan standing with a pile of clothes in his arms.

Elena mentally sighed in relief at the sight of Logan. Last night when she reunited with Logan, Elena was so taken aback and caught up in the situation that there was no time for hugs and welcoming greetings.

"Come on," Logan said, motioning with his head towards the house. Elena walked after Logan who opens the sliding door and closes it behind her entrance.

"I'll stay down here while you change in your room," he said as Elena warily glanced around the house. "Don't worry. I've checked the perimeter last night and early this morning. I've taken care of everything in your absence, Elena. No one's here." He hands her the clothes which Elena takes carefully into her mouth.

Elena jogged up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She drops the clothes onto her bed and walks over to her windowsill, proceeding to close her curtains as gently as possible to not rip them. She walks to the end of her bed and inhaled through her nose before whimpering as her bones begins to reset themselves until she was back in her human form. She collapses onto the floor, panting as the pain settled and slowly sat up.

She paces herself as she gets dressed into jeans and a dark tank top after putting on a bra and underwear. Her curly hair cascaded down her back freely as the pins that were in her hair slipped out through last night's transformation.

Elena walked down the stairs, meeting Logan in the living room where she proceeds to hug him with a smile.

"Thank you so much for covering me," she said gratefully as they released one another from the hug.

"It's no problem. I was already going to find you once I got into town but then I heard about the Mikaelson ball and instantly knew you were going," Logan said and Elena shook her head at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hung around Toronto." Elena asked and Logan's face became serious.

"I got a text from Jeremy," he answered, digging in his pocket and pulled out his hand to see her phone in his grasp. "So did you. Sometime last night after you changed." Elena takes her phone back and unlocks it to see said text.

"Did you call him?" Elena said, glancing up at Logan through her lashes to see him nod.

"Yeah. I thought about coming to get you since not a lot of people knows where you are. Jeremy said that a girl was killed by a mutt in Bear Valley and he's calling a meet." At seeing her hardened expression, Logan hurriedly continued, "He expects us all to be there. It's a family obligation."

"Not my family anymore so not my obligation," Elena said, walking away from him and into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Logan followed her path.

"Just call him back, you know you have to." He said to her as she doesn't stop her preparations.

Logan sighed in resignation. "If this mutt does anything that shines light on our existence, we don't have these lives much longer."

"Which mutt killed the girl?" Elena asked as she walks to the counter with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee in each hand.

"He doesn't know. Jeremy caught the scent but he can't place it," he answered and Elena scoffed.

"Well that's easy which ones the most pissed off at Clay right now?" She quipped.

"Besides you?"

Elena gave him deadly glare that he gazes back at head on.

"Clay is a reason enough for me not to go back," Elena said.

"A girl was killed, Elena. Right outside Stonehaven," Logan said. "The pack needs you."

"But what about what I need?" she said, gazing up at him with a desperate look in her eyes. "My life is here now. It's normal for people to go out to have some brunch where you don't have to murder someone to hide your secrets. I just want to be normal."

"Elena, that ship sailed years ago," Logan spoke sympathetically and Elena closed her eyes sadly only to open them to gaze down at her breakfast. "Look, I'm staying at a bed and breakfast for a few days. I need to take care of some errands in the next town before leaving for Stonehaven. Just think, once we're there we can run free no questions asked."

"Don't you see? It's the minute I get out there that the questions start. Clay grilling me on my years away. I can't possibly tell him about Matt, Stefan... and Damon."

He looks over her shoulder blindly in understanding. "Unless you want to put their lives at risk." Elena sighed in frustration. "Nah, I'm kidding. Sort of." He added at the last minute. "But listen a few years ago when that coyote came at me you had my back there, right?" She nodded her head before he finished his sentence. "Well that's what family does for each other. That's why Jeremy is calling for a meet. The pack needs you."

She looks back at her food in contemplation.

"What if I wanted out altogether?" Elena asked and looked up at Logan with a defiant gaze that he sighed at.

"You're a werewolf, Elena. Ultimately, there is no way out."

She breathed out through her nose in defeat. "I'll be out on the first flight this evening."

"It's the right thing to do," he said with comforting touch on her hand.

She gave a small sad smile with a quiet, "Yeah."

He patted her hand comfortingly before walking away and out the door.

Elena fiddled with her fingers before resting her aching head in her hands.

~.~.~.~

Author's Note:

And that's the second chapter! I hope to have another chapter ready for you sometime this week but here's an idea of what I hope to do with next chapter.

**Chapter 3:**** Elena meets up with her friends and confrontation occurs between enemies**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Here is chapter three! For me, after writing this chapter, I feel like it's a bit of a filler chapter with what's to come next. This chapter purely TVD plot based with a few werewolf Elena action included. There's also some back story revelations for Elena. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter (It's longer!) and have a good week!

~.~.~.~

Elena walked up to the Salvatore Boarding house and was about to open the door when it swung open. She paused in her track and blinked in shock, looking back and forth between a ruffled but smirking Rebekah and Damon who had an awkward look on his face.

Rebekah walked passed her as Elena clenches her jaw, looking on after her before looking back at Damon.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Elena spoke as Damon walked away, grabbing at a nearby shirt. She walked inside closing the door behind her, following Damon's way to the study. "Rebekah, huh? I expected some way of you lashing out but did it seriously have to be through Rebekah. She tried to kill me less than forty-eight hours ago. Did she compel you or something?"

Elena finds it weird that she is angrier than ever compared to the last few years in Mystic Falls but she couldn't focus on that due to rather _interesting_ circumstances.

"You think I have to be compelled to sleep with her?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow and an ever annoying smirk on his face. But all Elena did was shrug and cross her arms.

"I highly doubt it since you seem to go after anyone and anything that spreads their legs for you," she shots back which made Damon's smirk slowly disappear. "Anyways you should know that Esther plans to kill her entire family by linking them all together. So whatever happens to one of them, it happens to all of them."

"That's great. Klaus will finally be dead. We win." Damon nonchalantly sipped his drink while Elena looks at him with narrowed eyes filled with confusion.

"Why do you look like someone finally killed your panda bear?" Damon asked to her shock.

"Because to kill Klaus, we have to kill all of them. Including Elijah and he doesn't deserve this."

"And I'm supposed to care about Elijah," he responded in disbelief while Elena looked at him coldly, deeply disgusted at how uncaring he was.

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?"

"Two seconds ago you were mad at her for attacking you. It's a win-win," Damon walked towards her with a smirk on his face.

Elena rolled her eyes at his attitude, sighing in frustration as she turned around only to come face to face with Damon again.

"Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena," Damon warned with a serious, deadly expression.

Elena looked at him with anger in her eyes something that Damon found incredibly odd about her after last night at the ball.

"He's right. Don't screw anything up. Klaus needs to die, they all do." Stefan stepped out from behind Damon.

"See it's a democracy in action," Damon said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well then seeing as we're giving out new revelations, here's mine." Elena paused. "I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Today." Both men became serious as they stared at Elena with some shock as she cocked her head to the side. "Have a lovely day." From that moment, Elena walked passed them and out the door.

Elena growled as she stalked over to her car. In a fit of fury, Elena proceeds to drive to the Mystic Grill and storms into building over where Alaric and Meredith are sitting at the bar.

"Hey," she said and before Alaric can greet her, Elena steals his drink and downs the whole glass.

"Damon or Stefan?" Meredith asked as Alaric looks at the two in confusion. While Elena scoffed and placed the glass back on the bar.

"For today? Both." Elena answered before sending Alaric an apologetic glance. "Sorry, I need something strong and it seems the Grill is the place you spend most of your free time."

"Well that's nice to know I'm a good source for you go to for a drink," Alaric remarked dryly.

Suddenly two glasses of martinis are placed in front them on the bar.

"Excuse me?" Alaric spoke to the bartender and motioned to the newly arrived drinks. "We didn't order these."

"Actually these are a courtesy from the two guys at the end of the bar," the bartender explained and they all looked at the end to see said men, smirking at Meredith and Elena flirtatiously with a wave.

"He also wanted me to give you this," the bartender held out a hotel room key card to Elena as both Meredith and Alaric's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Alaric muttered angrily, getting to get up from his seat but Elena stopped him before he can get too far.

"I'll handle this," she said before walking over to the guys who looked at her with victory.

"Well, hello," the first man said.

"Hi," she greeted back indifferently.

"I see you got my message," the man said, motioning towards the key card.

"I did. But you see I'm having a really nice time with my current high school teacher slash guardian and his date so." She watched coldly as dawning understanding flew on him.

"High school teacher," he repeated her words that stood out.

"Mm-hm, listen let me ask you. The drinks I understand but this," she holds up the hotel room key, "did you really think giving me the key to your hotel room would work?"

"Nothing ventured," was all the man said with a smirk at which Elena scoffed at.

"Thanks," she said, sliding back the room key back to him. "But no thanks."

"Woah, woah, just like that," the man said, grabbing her by the arm and Elena's temper finally snapped.

She roughly removes his hand from her arm and makes him kneel on the floor. She had one hand holding his arm out as if she was about to pull it out of its socket and the other hand gripping his shoulder.

The man cries out in pain. "No, please. I was just joking."

Elena menacingly gazes at the mans friend who got up from his seat and backed away warily.

"Elena," Alaric's voice broke her out of her anger and slowly she turned around to look at Meredith and Alaric. She released the man from her grip.

"Sorry," she muttered with no real heart in it and proceeded to walk out of the grill with not another word.

~.~.~.~

"God this is so frustrating. Ever since what happened last night and this morning with Damon I feel like I'm about to snap. And just to add to it Damon just had to sleep with Rebekah and caught the two of them in the aftermath which didn't help with the matter. It doesn't even seem to help that the more and more pissed off people seem to get me, I feel like I'm about to rip someone's head off," Elena ranted as Bonnie continued to chant, burning sage with lit up candles.

Elena sighed coming to a stop from her pacing to face Bonnie who stopped casting her spell, "Is it working?"

"Nope. It's not working. I can hear everything you're saying about your anger issues over Damon the vampire gigolo," Caroline said, opening the bedroom door.

"I don't know. It's a tricky spell," Bonnie said as Elena tries to remember how the Original witch performed it.

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke," Elena pointed out.

Bonnie sighed. "All right. We'll try it again," she waved the burning sage around, giving Caroline a look.

Caroline sighed and got out of the room closing it.

"Speaking of Esther, she came to see me and Abby this morning," Bonnie said as continued to wave the sage around.

"And all this time you let me vent about Damon and my temperant," Elena spoke to her in disbelief.

"I didn't want you to worry." Bonnie said.

"I'm pretty sure worried is the last thing I'm feeling right now. Ok well what did she want?" Elena moved closer to Bonnie.

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. Well," Bonnie answered, shrugging her shoulders, "I just thought she was being polite."

"Ok well," Elena said, sitting on the bed, "isn't there way for her to stop channeling you?"

"Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"I just keep thinking before the sun and moon ritual, Elijah found a way to save my life and now I'm in the same position and I'm just going to let him die? It just doesn't feel right." Elena explained as Caroline opened the door.

"Ok. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. And second, Elena, you are not doing this. Esther is doing this," Caroline pointed out but Elena felt unchanged on where she stood on the matter.

"There's no time to change your mind, Elena. They'll be dead by the end of the night," Bonnie declared and Elena looked at witch best friend in surprise.

"What?"

"It's a full moon tonight. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked Abby and I to join her." Bonnie explained to Elena who started to breathe heavily.

"I-I um. I'll be right back." Elena quickly came up with and stood up, striding out of the bedroom and downstairs until she came to a stop at the living room entrance.

Elena gazes at the photos laying around the house with wistfulness. She wishes so much that things could go back the way they were before a few years ago. Before that day she first stepped across Stonehaven property gates.

For years in Mystic Falls, she's been able to reign in all her feelings but ever since her change last night she feels as if she was that girl again. The girl who lost herself in the beast and the girl who did lose part of her humanity. Elena's tried her best at keeping things at a clean slate but sometimes she can't stop it. She can't stop the girl taking over and deep down she knows that the day of her parents death was the cause of her spiraling downfall. But despite that, Elena couldn't fully believe that as a reason.

Elena turns her head to the front door as a knock was heard. She sniffed and instantly knew who was behind door before approaching it and opening it with a smile.

"Elena," Elijah said with a smile.

"Elijah," she copied him by greeting by name alone.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something," Elijah said and Elena hesitantly looked back up the stairs where Bonnie and Caroline were but looking his sincere face, she agreed to follow him.

On that note, she picked up her coat and followed him out the door and in his car where he then drove the two of them out into the wilderness.

"I forgot how much I missed this land," Elijah commented as they got out of the car.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena said as she followed him.

"Your school was built over an Indian village where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was a place for the natives to worship. As a matter of fact, that there was a field where wild horses used to graze," Elijah pointed out in different spots.

"That's incredible," Elena breathed out as his description caught her in the moment of what things used to be like.

"Come," Elijah said as they walked further out only to come to a stop in front a huge rock.

"Do you know this place too?" she asked.

"I do. Below us is a cavern that I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a stretch of tunnels in the entire area. That's what's natures way of shadowing us away from a full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

Finally catching onto what he was trying to pry out of her, Elena tucked a piece of her still curly hair behind her ear and glanced back at the car.

"Elijah, I should probably be heading back home," she tried to dissuade his efforts but Elijah interrupted her.

"I admire you, Elena," he said, standing up from his crouch on the ground. "You remind me of qualities that I had before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked you about my mother the other night, you lied to my face."

Elena swallowed down her nerves and tilted her head grimly. "Elijah," she spoke but as she opened her mouth once more, Elena had no idea what to say.

"Don't bother lying to me, Elena. I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps to me when you're being dishonest. You lied to me at the ball so don't bother trying to lie to me now. Tell me the truth," Elijah spoke intensely with anger hidden underneath his calm facade.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want things to happen. Not like this." Elena finally spoke with a guilty look in her eye but lifted her head courageously against his quiet anger.

"What, Elena?" he hissed at her.

"We were told that whatever was in that coffin is able to Klaus. But when we found out it was your mother, we didn't know what to think," Elena explained.

"All she's said is that all she wants is for this family to be whole again." Elijah said.

"When she asked to see me, I-I thought she had a way to-to help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus," Elena hesitated at seeing the waiting look on his face, not wanting to tell him the most heartbreaking news that no child wants to know. "It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah guessed and he looked away in frustration and growing anger. "She wants to undo the evil she's created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish I could something in some way to help but it's too late. You're all linked together. Whatever happens to one of you, happens to all of you."

"You know what I've learned about my time on this earth?" He brought up randomly. "Be careful about what you wish for." Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Suddenly he stomps foot on the ground so hard it caves in then proceeds to grab her and jumps them both into the tunnels.

She quickly gets out of his grip and punches him in face, throwing him onto the cavern floor. She quickly made her way to a nearby ledge to help her jump out of the tunnels. She shrieks as a hand grasps her ankle just as she came close to gripping the edge of the hole. Elena hits her head on the cavern floor and she is dazed but quickly recovers by sweeping Elijah off his feet which he avoids. But this gave her the opportunity to flip herself back onto her feet.

He grabs her again and drags her farther into the tunnels only to leave her alone where she finds she's in the middle of nowhere.

What came next was a disaster just waiting to happen. Rebekah came and Elena had to play the innocent, weak human act she knew Rebekah would fall for. It was too easy for when Rebekah appeared daggered, Elena proceeded to take a few extra precautions to make sure Rebekah slowed down enough. It was too bad Elijah didn't bother checking her for weapons or else Rebekah would've woken to find herself in a better position. Although she did feel a bit of guilt that Elijah will know what she's done to subdue the female original.

Elena quickly hurried to the witches haunted house sighting and it is easy to spot due to some light shining brightly throughout the dark woods.

She quietly snuck behind Esther and Finn, who stood in a pentagram circle lit by torches at each point in front the rest of her sons. Elena drew out her knife as silently as she could and threw it at her heart but seemed to catch on to something being thrown their way and caught the knife before it could pierce Esther's heart.

"Hello, Elena," Esther greeted the girl indifferently. "Nice of you to join us."

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked ignoring the rest of the Original's wondering confusion and Esther's greeting that felt anything but welcoming. "Whatever you put in that champagne it wasn't just my blood was it? Whatever I drank from that champagne made me different because of you," Elena asked to everyone's confusion.

"It was just a small aphrodisiac. It has a short effect but it was enough to force the change on you when you were supposed to have been doing that for awhile now," Esther answered.

"How did you know? No one alive in Mystic Falls knows that about me."

"I've been watching you, Elena," Esther replied. "As I have watched over every other doppelganger that existed. But you're special, Elena, you are the start of a new beginning. A beginning that cannot be afforded to lose under any circumstances. I serve under nature. I only among the very many that keeps the balance. You are one of my greatest creations."

"I am not of your creation." Elena denied, smirking. "I know the person who turned me and it is certainly not you."

"Haven't you wondered why you survived the first change, Elena? I'm the reason you're still alive." Esther said and Elena's eyes widened. "If it wasn't for me, you would've died a long time ago in Stonehaven."

"You're lying," Elena denied again but the evidence was there when she spoke of her former home.

"Am I? Whether or not you believe me matters least to me. But you cannot deny who and what you are, Elena. You've been destined for this since the day you were born in this world," Esther

Suddenly all Elena could feel is anger and charged at her but Esther lifted her hand in her direction. Elena screamed in agony as she felt bones shake slowly crack as if she were about to transform, falling on the floor.

"I gave you a gift, Elena," Esther said, her eyes set on the shaking girl as the rest of the Originals looked between the two in shock. "A gift I'm sure you will one day thank me for." Suddenly the torches flame grew, Esther shouted, "No! Sisters, do not abandon me!"

"Mother," Finn shouted and grabbed his mother as the flames grew too big to gaze at.

Everyone turned away until the flames died down where they could look at the spot Esther and Finn stood only to see an empty space.

Elena stood up, rubbing her arm. "W-What happened?"

"I assume that Damon and Stefan has taken care of it," Elijah explained as Elena slowly moved over to them.

"Taken care of it how?" Elena asked confusedly as he looked at her with a solemn gaze.

"Our mother was channeling the Bennett line and the only thing to stop our mother from going through with her spell was to break the line," he explained and Elena began shaking her head as understanding dawned on her.

"Oh my god," Elena said as she felt her knees weaken and raised her hands to cup them over her mouth in distraught. While one name kept ringing over and over in her head.

_Bonnie._

~.~.~.~

Author's Note:

Ok so I didn't realize I would partially give away some of Elena's werewolf back story at first but I think I was subconciously persuaded by author Beachgirl97 who asked about when we'll find out how Elena became a werewolf. So here is a partial reason why she's a werewolf if you haven't already seen Bitten 1x02. Please review and give me positive thoughts on what you thought about this story so far! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I'm back! Now that I'm back I've been able to get back to writing. So here's chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it!

~.~.~.~

Elena sniffed, wiping her eyes as she paced around her room while carrying clothes over to a duffel bag. After Elijah revealed that either Bonnie or Abby had to die for Esther to lose the power she was harnessing from them, all of Elena's anger faded away as fear and guilt overwhelmed her senses.

She tried to make her way over to Bonnie's house after searching the witch haunted house was empty. However, at seeing Caroline in her way telling her that Elena is at fault that Abby was killed with vampire blood in her system and Bonnie didn't want to see her.

She let out a small sob as she hurriedly stuffed her clothes and her sense smell caught a familiar scent that didn't stop her actions.

"What do you want now?" Elena looked up with teary eyes at a guilty looking original wearing a suit. "Haven't you got what you wanted?"

"Elena," Elijah began slowly. "Today I did things that I abhor to protect the one thing that I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret always and forever."

Elena closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on the duffel bag.

"And before I leave, I have one thing to ask of you?" Elijah moved closer to the silent girl. "I assume by what my mother has said to you that you are a part of one of the packs?" Elena looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked hoarsely.

"As we grew up in the New world, my mother told me and my siblings stories. Stories about men who could change into beasts whenever they wished to and how they are only men. Never a woman could survive the change or inherit the ability to turn into a beast."

"Werewolves," she admitted quietly but Elijah still heard her and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes," he said, "another line of werewolves who preserves themselves to secrecy greatly as their abilities to change at will risks exposure and danger to the humans."

Elena took a deep breath before turning to fully look at Elijah, who stood in front of her.

"What do you want," she repeated her first question.

"If what my mother said was true, and she indeed had a hand in your survival of the first change, then why are you here? Why aren't you with you're pack? They are your family," Elijah questioned her who sighed in return.

"I know. But I can't go back to being someone who has to kill to protect their secrets. I want a normal life, Elijah," Elena explained, desperately searching his eyes for understanding then looked away with a shake of her head. "But now I can't because it seems that my pack are having troubles with a mutt in the territory and they need me unfortunately." Her eyes suddenly widened as a thought hit her. "Elijah, you can't tell anyone else okay? No one in Mystic Falls knows what I am."

"You wont have to worry about that, Elena." he assured her. "I plan on leaving tonight. But either way, you have my word that I wont tell a soul." Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she spoke softly yet gratefully.

"Although," Elijah started, making Elena tense in anticipation, "I would beware of my other siblings for I'm sure that they will not hold the same courtesy after tonight's events."

Elena growled in frustration, her fist clenching tightly until her knuckles turned white. Once Elijah left she went back to packing her stuff albeit without much tears coming out of her eyes. She turned off all the house lights before walking out of her house, locking the door behind her. From that point on, she journeyed her way to the airport.

Elena leaned back in her seat as she sighed, gazing out the window as a plane came closer to the gate. _One more day, Elena_, she told herself. _You can go to Stonehaven, track the mutt, and be done with-_ a voice interrupted her train of thought as she jumped in surprise.

"You know if you were planning on running away from Mystic Falls you might want to try something called driving."

She turned to the seat on her right only to sigh in annoyance Elena comes face to face with Damon Salvatore with a smirk on his face.

"Damon, what the hell!" Elena hissed at him, glaring at his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't worry, love." Elena snapped her head to the figure standing behind her only to glare at a smug smiling Original hybrid looking at her. "He's just concerned for your safety as I am which is why you are not going to New York alone."

"I'm just going to visit some family in Bear Valley," Elena lied partially, looking at Klaus directly in the eye. "You don't have to worry about your precious doppelganger trying to run away. Besides don't you have more important things to do concerning Esther and Finn."

Klaus's smile faded away and Elena stood up to face him.

"You don't have to believe me but you can trust when I say that I _will_ come back. The last place in the world that I want to be is at Bear Valley but I have no choice in the matter and _you know why_." She hissed the last three words as Klaus tilted his head in contemplation. "So let me go to Stonehaven and I'll be back in Mystic Falls before you know it. I'm sure you can understand my obligations to my family."

Elena flicked her eyes off to the gate entrance as an announcement was made that her flight is now letting in passengers. She picked up her bag and with one last look towards the two men, she left to walk over to the gate.

"Elena," she heard Damon begin before grunting. "Stefan."

"Let her go, Damon," the last she heard from Stefan before she got on the plane and off to Bear Valley.

A few hours later after landing in New York and taking the rest of journey through a taxi led Elena to Stonehaven. She opened her door and stood out, gazing at the gate as memories spent in this place raced through Elena's mind.

"You live up there?" The taxi driver asked as he took out her duffel bag.

Elena closed the car door and walked around to the other car side where the taxi driver was at.

"I did," she responded, taking her duffel bag as the driver hesitated for a moment still looking at her.

Seeing the look in is eye, Elena gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I know what everyone's been saying about this place. Nothing up there scares me." She walked closer to the gates as the driver let out his breath that he probably didn't he was holding.

She looked back at the driver when she didn't hear any movement. At that moment their eyes met, the driver nervously coughed and started getting into his cab. She watched him drive away before turning back to look at the house up ahead. Breathing in through her nose, Elena began trekking her way up the path before coming to a slow stop.

"You will have to do better than that if we're tracking a mutt." She spoke louder as footsteps were heard from behind her.

"Missed you too." Clay sarcastically said as he came to stand in front of her.

Elena couldn't help but look over the older man. Long, light brown neck length hair pushed away from his face, scruffy beard, button up shirt, and jeans. Three years may have gone by but the man looked the same as he did back then.

"Are you the welcoming committee? Or did Jeremy chain you to the front gate, where you belong?" Elena shot back which made Clay look down as he fought to show the hurt her words cut into him.

He went to grab the duffel bag she was holding but Elena jerked it away.

"Easy. I just want to help with the bag," he said as Elena slowly looked up into Clay's face which appeared closer than before.

"It's fine. I got it." Elena finalized her words by walking pass Clay. She couldn't help but take in a shaky breath as she remembered the first time she crossed the property gates with Clay.

_Elena nervously grasped Clay's hand as they entered pass the gates. She stopped in her tracks as she spies a certain house off into the distance. She stood stock still and silent as what if's ran through her head as if on a loop. Elena didn't notice Clay looking at her curiously or hear him call out to her. She clenched her grip on the back pack over her shoulder._

_In the corner of her eye, Elena notices Clay moving towards her. She laughed delightedly as he picked her up in his arm and twirled them. They came to a stop as he put her down and Clay kissed her twice._

"_Don't be nervous," Clay assured her with a warm look in his eyes. "Okay? We're gonna be fine."_

_Elena sighed._

"_Well, when you put it that way" she tried to muster all her feelings into words, "I feel nervous. Look this is a big deal bringing me home to your family," she looked over to said house. "What if Jeremy doesn't like me?"_

"_Impossible," he scoffed with a teasing smile._

"_Okay then I'll come clean. I've never met anyone's family before. No one that I haven't known growing up a-and you know in this context," as she spoke, her voice rattled with her nerves. "Not in the context that this is someone that I love and that I want to spend the rest of my life with and if you don't like me then-"_

"_Darlin'," Clay cut her off and Elena looked up at him. "I've got you." She calmed down instantly at which he chuckled at._

_Elena nodded her head, muttering a silent okay. Clay gave her a kiss before picking up the back pack Elena dropped. Said girl grasped Clay's hand in nervousness as they continued their way up the path._

Author's Note:

So I thought that would be a good place to end the chapter and I hope that this was all to your liking. I have another story in mind that I might post about on my profile so keep checking my profile for the story ideas that I have in mind and send me a message on your thoughts on not just my story ideas but for this story as well. Be free to check my other stories as well! R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

So I realized while looking over the last chapter that I needed to clear up what happened in the airport scene if anyone needs clarification then please notify me in a review.

Anyways I hope you all like this new chapter and please, if possible leave more reviews. Here is chapter 5!

~.~.~.~.~

Elena went to reach for the door handle but flinched back as Clay gripped the knob before she could and opened it. She could feel his gaze on her and gave him a brief side glance before directing her attention to the house.

"Welcome home," Clay said and Elena paused, his words resonating in her ears that she couldn't help but echo them.

"Home." She stepped inside until she stopped in front of a table laid with a vase of flowers and pictures. She couldn't help but admire the house yet at the same time felt bitter as the interior and exterior barely changed in the last couple of years. She dropped off her bags onto the table as Clay closed the door and came to stand behind her.

Elena turned to him and said, "Nothing's changed."

Clay let his eyes run up and down her form before meeting her gaze.

"Something's have," he said nonchalantly however Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked irritatedly, walking over to enter their alpha's study.

"You once let no one pick out your clothes for you," Clay noted as he followed her into Jeremy's study only to stop in front of his desk. "I thought you loved shopping."

"You don't think I could have picked this out myself," Elena clarified stoically, tearing her gaze from the desk momentarily to look back at the older man.

"You tell me," he said instead of answering her. She rolled her eyes at Clay before walking out of the study and into the opposite room, hoping Clay would stop and leave her alone. But to her dismay he continued to follow her.

"I guess what I'm saying is uh that you look good," Clay awkwardly explained and Elena couldn't help but smirk.

"I clean up well when I'm a human," she shot at him and seeing that the room was empty as well, Elena turned to face Clay.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked.

"He's not here," he answered.

Elena racked up in her head of where he could be while she made her way to the dining room slash kitchen. Noticing her tense hands clench and unclench, Clay still followed her and tried to persuade her.

"Elena," as Clay spoke her name, the girl ignored the small shiver that ran up her spine to her disgust, "you should eat something. You must be starv-"

"Where is he?" Elena interrupted, raising her voice before realization hit her. "He's running." She hastened her pace to the back door.

"Elena," he began but Elena interrupted him again finally frustrated and done with his pursuit to interact with her.

"Look I'm not here to-to talk or to catch up or to whatever else you have in mind. I'm here because a wolf needs to be tracked. And it was clear that everyone was going to keep pressuring me until I came back," Elena ranted as she came closer to the back door entrance and whirled around to face Clay.

"Everyone," he repeated raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just want this done so I can leave. The sooner Jeremy knows that I'm here the faster I can start tracking the killer." They shared a deep stare down and Elena's eyes softened slightly. "I'm not here for us," Elena said, turning away from him to open the door.

"Clearly," Clay said which made Elena send him a dark look, all softness gone.

"Don't," she said before leaving him to stand there in the kitchen.

As she went outside, Elena kept breathing in the air trying to catch Jeremy's scent. She walked further and further out as she tried to spot him but stopped in her tracks when a gun shot is heard.

Her heart froze in her chest and Elena began to panic.

"Jeremy," she yelled worriedly only to be responded with another gun shot.

She frantically looked at the edge of the property and coming to a decision, she whirled around to go shift but was held back by Clay who stood in front of her with a hand out.

"Stop," he ordered, his tone worried. "I'm not letting you out there."

"I have to-" Elena said frantically, gesturing to the house.

"You have no idea what's going on around here. The locals, the hunters. There's a bounty out there for a wolf," Clay explained, trying to stop her stubborn pursuit to help others.

"All the more reason why we should be out there making sure Jeremy is okay," Elena said making her way to walk pass him but he grabbed her arms which made her look at him then his hands with shock and disgust.

"It's not safe," Clay tried explaining but Elena only furiously shoved his hands off her.

She strode off passed him but stopped and let out a breath of relief as she spies a familiar wolf getting into the house and away from the woods.

"There he's back. Now let it go," Clay said behind her. "I'm only trying to protect you."

Elena sent him stoic look and walked away from him to follow Jeremy. She growled silently in her head hating how Clay can be right sometimes.

When Elena got back inside the house, she sniffed her way up to Jeremy's room where her smells tells her is the strongest.

She opened his door to see countless paintings and paint decorating the room. Her gaze catches a painting while at the corner of her eye she notices Jeremy walking toward her, buttoning up his shirt.

"Gun shots," Elena said, her tone exasperated while Jeremy only smiled at her opening his arms to her.

"Come here," he spoke as if he were her father and Elena welcomed him with a relieved hug.

As they pulled back to look at each other, Jeremy couldn't help but smile at her as she searched for any injuries. "I'm so glad you're home, Elena."

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine I'm fine," Jeremy reassured her. "I picked up the scent of the hunters at the western property line and I cleared out immediately."

"Were they shooting at the mutt?" Elena asked her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"I didn't smell him out there. But any snapped twig or rustling leave is gonna be met with bullets until the situation has been resolved," Jeremy explained.

She nodded, shifting her stance.

"Right. What's your take?" She moved over to the desk by the window.

"Well, it's been quiet lately and then just out of the blue," he said as a small drawing caught her eye that she couldn't help but pick it up and analyze it. "With you home now, we have a much greater chance of finding him now." She looked back up at him and placed the drawing back.

"Right."She said. "Look just so we're clear, I'll help you track the killer. But once we do I'm out again."

"We'll start tomorrow. When we're all together" Jeremy announced but Elena was already shaking her head.

"No, I can go now." She spoke confidently.

"If you go out there alone, he's going to try to find and kill you. Are you prepared to kill him?" Jeremy challenged her and Elena fell silent, feeling a bit put back yet felt the point in her alpha's word.

"No," she reluctantly answered as footsteps were heard coming closer to the door.

"Then I will send Clay with you," Jeremy said, giving her an ultimatum.

Elena's head shot up to look at Jeremy then Clay with a wide eyed look and instantly shook her head.

"No, I'd rather go with the local psychopath," Elena said, trying to find a way out of her ex's company.

"You forget, darlin', that I am the local psychopath," Clay said to her smugly and she took in a deep breath.

"I'll wait till everyone's here," she said to Jeremy whose smile seemed to have dimmed a bit at her refusal to go with Clay and at Elena's too sweet smile. "It's been a long day. I think I'll go unpack."

"Okay. Everything's here just as you left it," Jeremy called out to her as she walked out of the room, not so subtly making sure she doesn't touch Clay.

Elena walked back downstairs to where she left her bags. She picked up her bags from the table and brought herself to her old room. She dropped her stuff off on the chair sitting in a corner of her room while her mannequin stood the same and her favorite painting still on the wall. Once she unpacked all her stuff, Elena spotted something at the corner of her eye on her table.

She slowly made her way until she stood in front of her table and carefully picked up the little box. Taking in a deep breath, Elena opened the box to reveal her old engagement slash wedding ring. She felt her heart sadden while at the same time she toughened herself up. This ring represented the past but she couldn't help but notice that as always Clay kept his ring on. Two years may have gone by but his feelings remain the same.

Elena resolved herself by closing the box and putting it into her desk. Things were different now. She has a life in Mystic Falls and she wasn't that silly girl who fell in love with an older man. She sat on the top of her table looked around her room.

_This is going to be awhile. The only good thing I can't wait for is everyone else._

She stayed in her room for the most of day. It wasn't until night fell that noticed something familiar haunting nearby her room.

Elena had just gotten ready for bed, running her hand through her still wavy brown locks. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table ready to call someone in Mystic Falls before pausing. She didn't know what to say. She was pretty sure Bonnie and Caroline didn't want to talk to her because of what has happened to Abby. But the big thing that Elena isn't sure about is if she can talk to anyone about her life.

A life she's kept from everyone for three years. She didn't know what to say to her loved ones after everything that's happened in Virginia. Elena feels as if she's being shunned at the moment even though Damon and Stefan's attempts to stop her was enough to answer that they she was still needed.

Elena put her down and inhaled a deep breath only to stop and look over slightly. She stood up and slowly walked over to the side of her table and stared at the wall. She reached a hand out and touched the wall, feeling Clay's presence. She pulled way and crossed her arms to look out the window.

But as if feeling his gaze on her, Elena couldn't help but look back at the wall before looking at the ground. She wished Clay would go away but it's as if whenever she's in Stonehaven Clay was always shadowing her every movement._ If Klaus had come to Mystic Falls earlier, he probably would've been relieved that there was someone who could help continue the Petrova bloodline_, Elena bitterly thought.

Author's Note:

Here you go Chapter 5! I hope I get some response from my readers soon because I'm always disappointed when I don't get much response. So please R&R this story and don't forget to check my other stories.


End file.
